When The Seasons Change
by Roktoof
Summary: What really happened to both Poipole and Pikachu when they're somewhere else? Find out in this story. (Poipole x Pikachu) Rated M for lemon!


Pikachu has always been so loyal to Ash ever since, being his best friend and his most strongest Pokemon. Back then, this bond he shared with Ash ever since in Kanto, he had never left Ash's side, not in his travels, and not the tournaments. Not to mention, he didn't care about the losses Ash suffered, he was always at Ash's side, from Kanto to Alola.

But there were complications in his travels with Ash. First, he inadvertently attracted a wild Buneary (that later was owned by Dawn) by a triple flip catching a potato and passing it to Brock and the little bunny had fallen for him every single time they traveled from Sinnoh to that time they reunited in Unova. Then there was Sophocles' Togedemaru who became extremely fond of him so much that her affections of him were so annoying at the times which went on since they met at the balloon popping contest in which he indirectly helped Togedemaru win for Sophocles. Then the last was the Ultra Beast, known was Poipole, who was much more fond of Pikachu than Togedemaru ever was. When it came to her genderless body, she acted much of a little girl at most of the times (pretty much like Meloetta) given that she liked him so much to nuzzle him till he ran out of breath. But then again, he can't really understand why she likes him.

But that wasn't the end of his problems with Poipole. She had been acting so weird lately, that she hugged him tightly at the times (except the time they went to school with Ash) that came forward, she nuzzled him so unnaturally that he fainted laughing, and that she never left his side (until there was dinner made by Professor Kukui and his wife, Burnet).

So weird was that day that it pissed off Togedemaru at most times where Sophocles had to get Charjabug to contain her.

But while he was sleeping, a certain Ultra Beast eventually was seen shaking and twitching, waking him up so much that he went and checked on her friend.

Pikachu nudged Poipole much to wake her up, and she woke up instantly, sweating.

(Hey, what's wrong?) Pikachu asked.

(N-n-nothing's wrong. I'm just cold, is all) Poipole lied, but deep down, she was in heat.

Unfortunately, Pikachu didn't buy it. He knew her much to know that she wasn't entirely honest, so he went on to ask her again, but he was interrupted by Poipole kissing him in the lips. He pulled out of her instantly and before he was going to ask, she fired a fume that knocked him out, but before his vision turned black, he heard...

( _I'm so sorry Pikachu. But I love you._ )

until it was too late. 

**30 minutes later...**

Pikachu woke up in a blink, now where he was in the forested area back where he met Poipole, who was at the time, licking his crotch with high gusto, leaving saliva there before Pikachu asked...

(Uh Poipole? W-w-what are you doing?)

The lesser Ultra Beast didn't reply and continued licking his crotch until his erect dick stood up high, amazing Poipole in the process.

(Poipole, why are you doing this?)

(I'm sorry Pikachu, it's just that... that.. I LOVE YOU!)

Pikachu stammered at Poipole's confession. No female that admired his strength has dared confessed their love for him, not even Dawn's Buneary. But this... this was something new... something really strange. He continued stammering until Poipole placed an arm in his lips.

(Hush, my dear. Don't say anymore. I love you and I really want this to be our moment together. I want you and I want to be your mate.)

So Poipole placed her mouth in Pikachu's still erect dick and mixed it in with her tongue, swirling circles around it's meaty stick and moaning out in deep pleasure. The mouse moaned greatly at this, he never felt such a sensation before, nor did he ever experienced it. So he simply did nothing but allow Poipole to carry on with her "special" blowjob, for what seemed to be a dozen minutes, until Pikachu narrowed his eyes.

(AAAAAAAAAAAHH!)

Pikachu let out a large gout of his own sperm right into Poipole's mouth, it was so much that after swallowing enough amounts of it, so much of it choked her up that she pulled out of Pikachu's dick, coughing for a bit before swallowing and licking it clean of his cum. But the fun wasn't over yet, as Pikachu still had another erection.

Poipole decided to spice up the fun they had and begged with hearts in her eyes...

(Come on Pikachu. Put it in, please. I want it now!)

Pikachu didn't protest against it so he complied to Poipole's demand and in one single stroke, pushed it in deep in inside her, breaking her hymen and letting loose a scream of pain and pleasure. Unfortunately, she wasn't bleeding. And no one heard her scream. Before he could pull out of her...

(NO! No, Pika, just slide it in me. Please, breed me, Pika-kun!)

Pikachu complied and began to thrust his dick in and out of Poipole, slowly, but when that wasn't enough, he went on fast and hard, just like the way she wants. Poipole went into the rhythm in the pleasure and moved her hips to let it go harder and faster simultaneously. She moaned and screamed in pleasure, she couldn't think straight, not while she's in cloud nine. She'd never experienced this before, it was so new to her, but now the time has come for her to end up like this.

They switched positions, with Pikachu kneeling and sitting on Poipole's thighs and holding the other with his arms, while pushing his dick in and out of Poipole, with this time, much speed, sending Poipole in a scream therapy of pleasure. For 34 minutes this lasted until they switched back to their original positions, with this time, Poipole kissing Pikachu with much gusto in her mouth, mixing her tongue with his.

(Oh yes yes yes yes yes YES! I'm going to-)

(Me too Poipole!)

(Come on then! Give it all to me! I want every of it inside me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)

(AAAAAAAH!)

So both Pikachu and Poipole came together, with Pikachu's sperm and Poipole's juice mixing in together. The experience was so much that both Pokemon fell in against the tree breathing heavily.

Poipole didn't waste time kissing Pikachu again before saying (I love you!)

(I love you too!)

Poipole was so excited that Pikachu had confessed too. She didn't know he had feelings for her, until now. Both of them rested against the tree for 10 minutes before Poipole took her and her new boyfriend back to the cabin before anyone inside there would get suspicious.

It was truly a warm experience indeed.

 ***FIN***

 **Hey guys, just so you know, I've never wrote a lemon before and I think that this is my first, but since I'm still new to this stuff, let me know if I made some errors, then please.  
And dun ferget ta stay Rokky, ya gitz! **


End file.
